Becoming closer
by SamxJazzlover23
Summary: Uncle Phil a short tempered lawyer and uncle, Will a fun loving but sometimes series young man. Living together it's honestly clear they don't get along all that often, although there are sometimes where the two really bond. Cute oneshots Will/Phill one shots. Disclaimer: Don't own the episodes names, those belong to the writers of fresh prince.
1. Will goes a courtin

A/N I saw this episode and thought it would be another cute Phil/Will comfort fic, I love this episode and I do think that Phil really does love his nephew.

Will slowly followed his cushion and uncle out of the court room, he should be happy I mean him and his uncle made up after day's of him and his uncle at each other's throats. Don't get him wrong he was, he hated fighting with his uncle who had become as close to a father as he ever had. If he was being honest with himself he saw his uncle as his father.

"Will why don't you still up front with dad?" Carlton gazed at his cushion a knowing look in his eye's, he could tell Will was struggling with the guilt. He smiled as Will gave him a gratitude smile before going into the passagers seat.

"Why don't we go out for some ice cream?" Phil suggested hoping to smooth things over with his nephew and son.

"Sounds great" Carlton smiled with glee "I'm gonna get chocolate chip ice cream!" he giggled like a child.

Phil couldn't help but chuckle at his son's childlike behavior.

"How about you Will?" Phil gazed at his nephew his smile fading when he noticed a tear making its way down Will's cheek, "Will?" Phil placed a hand gently on his nephew's shoulder. His heart broke when he noticed Will flinch slightly.

"Ice cream sounds great" Will forced down a sob his shoulder's slightly shaking.

"Carlton can you give me and Will a minute alone?" Phil glanced back at his son, he watched his son nod as he got out of the car sitting on the grass with his CD player that he had in the car.

Will wiped the tears from his eye's his gaze turning from his uncle, he shut his eye's tightly a pained expression crossing his features.

"Will look at me" Phil's soft voice broke the dam.

Will's shoulder's shook as soft sobs escaped his mouth, unable to hold them back any longer.

"Hey hey shh" Phil wrapped his arms around his nephew pulling him so his head was resting on his chest.

"I'm so sorry uncle Phil you take me in and give me a home and this is the way I treat you" Will whimpered softly "no wonder you don't like me around".

Phil lifted his nephew's head so he was looking at him "I don't want you ever to say that again you're family Will and i love you sure you can cause trouble sometimes but you keep this family on its toes". Phil offered his nephew a warm smile something Will didn't see often, "you are my son and that will never change".

Will's eye's slightly widened a small smile crossing his features before he put his head back onto his uncles chest, his body relaxed slightly enjoying the warmth and comfort that he hadn't gotten when he was a child. This man really was his father.

"Love you uncle Phil" Will muttered softly a yawn emerging from his mouth as his body started to drift into a light sleep.

"Love you to Will" Phil gently kissed his nephew's head gazing down at him affectionately, his eye's closing for a moment just enjoying the peace he had.

"Uh guy's can I come back in?"

A/N Lol thought I'd add a bit of humor at the end, I'll have plenty of Phil/Will comforts coming up so stay tuned. Keep cool in this weather.


	2. To thine own's self be blue and gold

Summery: Takes place during the episode To Thine Own Self Be Blue and Gold, what if Will left the room during the two friends confrontation Phil has to pick up the pieces on what he's done.

"Sorry doesn't begin to describe you".

A flash of pain flared in Will's heart as his Uncles Cold tone, why was it whenever he tried to do the right thing his Uncle still didn't believe him. A wave of depression washed over him as his uncles friend entered the room, unable to even look at either men Will fled the room. His tan coat flowing slightly behind Will banged the door open of the pool house, he didn't know where Carlton was and honestly he didn't give a shit.

Tears blurred his Vision as he tore off his Jacket before throwing it onto the ground, every time something bad happened it was always him. This is your fault will, this is your fault will, it was like a broken record.

Sorry doesn't even begin to describe you Will, this is you're fault will.

Will clutched his head those thoughts running threw his head, every single time something happened it was always his fault. Every time!, Collapsing onto the couch Will buried his head into his arms sobs wreaking his body, he was so distraught that he didn't notice the door to the Pool House open. Nor did he notice said person sit on the couch next to him, the young man jumped as a pair of larger arms wrapped around his frame. He could feel fabric of some sort as he was pulled against a big chest, bits and pieces of his vision came back as he saw the suit was Blue.

To exhausted to struggle Will slumped in his Uncles hold silent tears running down his face, as his throat clogged up he burst into a coughing fit prompting the hand to gently rub his chest. Will's voice was ragged as he started to take deep breaths, closing his eye's Will slowly started to relax.

"I'm so sorry Will I'm so sorry"

Will curled on his side moving closer to the man's chest, whether it was to comfort himself, offer comfort or seek it himself he didn't know. All he knew was he felt safe in his Uncles hold, pulling away for the moment Will gazed up at his Uncle who to his surprise had puffy eye's almost as if he had been crying.

Reaching forward Phil gently placed his hand on the side of his Nephew's face, Will's eye's slowly closed as he wearily leaned into the touch.

"You're a good kid Will I'm so sorry i said those things he told me everything, I'm so proud of you" a couple of tears ran down Phil's cheeks. "I never listened I just fausley accused you of doing something without even listening to you first, I'm so sorry son".

Will shifted onto his knees before gently laying ontop of his Uncle, his arms wrapping around the man, head pillowed on his chest.

"S'ok Uncle Phil" Will whispered his voice nasiely from crying, "Do you still love me?" the man whispered, he knew the answer but being insecure like he was at the moment, he needed to hear those words.

Phil's heart nearly broke at those words which were so lost and broken, he had really screwed up this time. Instead of listening to his Nephew who was only trying to explain things he had said terrible things and kicked him when he was already down. When his friend Earnist told him about the bribe he remembered the fury he felt within him, not only had the man been doing illegal stuff but he had tried to drag Will into it. If Will had been caught he would've done at least 10 years, the thought sent a shudder down his spine. Never again would he worry about Will doing the right thing or not, cause when it came to common sense there was no doubt in the man's mind Will would do the right thing.

"Will you could never do anything to make me stop loving you" Phil whispered brushing his fingers gently along his scalp, he felt his Nephew slowly melt into his touch. A small smile passed through Phil's lips as he nephew slowly yawned, propping the limp man up slightly the older Banks shifted himself in a more comfortable postion before gently lowering the man back down against his chest. Grabbing a blanket on the floor, Phil gently wrapped it around the young man being rewarded with a soft sigh.

Turning on his side Will slowly allowed his eye's to drift shut, feeling warm and safe the young man slowly started to drift in and out of consciousness.

Phil gazed down at his Nephew warmly a feeling of protectiveness washing over him, never again would he treat his Nephew the way he had. Closing his eye's Phil slowly drifted to sleep, his hold on his nephew never lessening.

A/N Hope you guy's enjoyed this one shot, plenty more where that came from.


	3. Young and the restless

Summery: Takes place during the part where Phil's mom and Phil have a talk, the woman try's to get her son to see his Nephews point of view, which might make their relationship a little bit better.

"Oh don't be giving me that look Zeke, that's the same look you give me at the county fair, when i wouldn't let you climb up the greezy pole", the woman stood up "now you're not all that mad with me are ya?".

"Well Mama yes, I am, I try to set some rules down for Will, and you undermine my authority, I know how to handle things I am an adult".

"I am to Zeke".

"I know that".

"Do you?, how many adults do you tell to take a nap" the woman crossed her arms over her chest.

"Mama i was just worried about you".

"But i'm fine baby".

"I know, when you had the Flu, and I talked to you on the phone, you sounded so small, I just wantcha to live a long time".

"Then Zeke, let me live".

Phil looked at his mom for a moment before drawing the woman into a hug, she gently rubbed her son's back soothingly a single tear running down her cheeks. Patting her son's shoulder's the woman smiled through her tears.

"Alright enough of the water works" the woman stated prompting Uncle Phil to chuckle wiping away his own tears, "one more thing Zeke" the woman gave her son a stern look, "loosen up on Will he's a great kid" a smirk crossed the woman's features, "you were a little Rebellious you're self Zeke as a child".

Phil grumbled quietly crossing his arms across his chest.

"Wasn't that Rebellious" the man muttered "besides Will".

"Will didn't force me to do anything Zeke, it was my idea" the woman gave her son the stink eye, "now I want you to march upstairs and apologize to your Nephew, get on get!" the woman shooed her son away.

Jamming his hands into his pockets Phil muttered to himself all the while going upstairs, pausing at Will's door Phil ran his hand over his face with a weary sigh. Raising his fist the man knocked on the door a couple of times, hearing a quiet come in Phil opened the door walking into his Nephew's room.

Will had his arms crossed behind his head, his eye's were slid shut. He tensed as he felt his uncle walk into the room, what did he do wrong now? he swore he just couldn't win with his uncle.

"Can we talk?" Phil stated settling down on the bed.

"Talk or yell?" Will muttered under his breath, which didn't go unheard by his Nephew.

"Talk" Phil stated taking a deep breath he sighed, "Will there's a reason why I come down so hard on you".

"Yeah" Will crossed his arms over his chest "its cause you hate me".

"Now come on you don't really believe that".

Looking into his Nephew's eye's the man's heart jolted, the truth was there, the hurt and pain swirling in his Nephew's eye's tore a hole right in the man's heart. He had really gone to the extent where his Nephew actually thought he hated him, swallowing the lump in his throat he placed his hand on his Nephew's shoulder. Without another word the older male pulled his Nephew against his side, Will's eye's slipped closed allowing his body to slump against the man's side.

"I'm sorry son" Phil whispered "I've been hard on you ever since you came to stay with us, it was unfair of me, you're really not a bad kid".

"S'ok Uncle Phil" Will stated allowing a sleepy smile to cross his face, "I'm not exactly the easiest to be around sometimes".

"You keep me on my toes that's for sure" Phil chuckled softly, "but overall I'm glad you came to stay with us".

"Me to Uncle Phil" Will allowed his wearily body to slowly submerge into nothingness, "love you Uncle Phil" he muttered before falling into a dreamless sleep.

"Love you to son" gazing down warmly at his Nephew, slowly standing up Phil gently kept an arm around the man. Manoeuvring his Nephew to lay on the bed, he gently covered the sleeping young man. Running his fingers through Will's hair Phil gazed lovingly down at his Nephew once more, before quietly making his way out of the room.

As Phil headed towards his own room, Phil's mother peered around the corner a small smile crossing his lips.

They were going to be alright.

A/N Hope you guy's enjoyed one of the many one-shots, anyway stay tuned for the next one.


	4. Deck the halls

Summery: Takes place after Deck the halls, as all his family is happy from the holiday cheer they got, Phil realizes just how much of a blessing Will is to the family.

"Did you have a nice christmas?" Phil asked Ashley as he tucked her into bed.

"I sure did daddy" Ashley's eye's where bright as she hugged her stuffed animal to her chest, "It was the best Christmas in years" she stated.

"I'm glad" Phil whispered kissing his daughter on the cheek, his heart feeling lighter as he gazed down at his sleeping daughter, he couldn't believe he missed this all these years, the family, the laughter, his daughters bright smile. Being in law he had slowly started to lose his childhood, he had almost forgotten about it for good.

Until Will brought it back to the family.

Heading back downstairs Phil smiled softly at the scene before him, his Nephew was sound asleep on the couch, a remote in one hand, a Santa Claus hat on his head. Slipping the remote from his grasp Phil turned the TV off, Will shifted in his sleep mumbling something unpronounceable. Lifting the man's limp frame up the man slipped behind Will, pulling his Nephew into his arms the older man grabbed a blanket from the back of the couch. Draping it over the young man Phil lightly stroked his hair, his gaze turned towards the fire, which crackled in the fireplace.

Will shifted in his Uncles lap mumbling he turned onto his side, cuddling closer he let out a large yawn. His eye's slowly opened blinking a couple of times.

"Uncle Phil?" Will stated tiredly.

"Go to sleep Will" Phil whispered lightly scratching his Nephew's scalp, "I'm not going anywhere".

"Mmm kay" Will whispered before falling back asleep.

Phil just chuckled as his Nephew started to softly snore, for months he had thought his Nephew had been a hassle. His loud music, wacky ideas and crazy shenanigans, but now. In all honesty he couldn't be happier, Will had truly been a blessing in this family. Sure they didn't always get along, they fought from time to time. But when it came down to it, Will had a kind heart, and was always trying to do what's right.

Yes this was shaping up into a great Christmas indeed.

A/N Hope you guy's liked my new one shot, more to come hope you have a great week.


	5. There's the rub

Summery: As Will and Phil sit in jail overnight on Thanksgiving, a touching moment between the two of them makes Phil realize just what Thanksgiving is about.

Will let out a weary sigh, his head laying on his arms as he drew his legs up to his chest. Out of all times to mess a situation up, it had to be on Thanksgiving. Instead of being all warm in a house, eating delicious turkey dinner with loved one's around you. Why was it whenever he got in a situation with his uncle that he had to mess it up?, all he wanted to do was make his Uncle feel better when he threw out his back.

Instead he messed up their holiday, just like always messing things up.

"Well" Phil replied with a sigh walking over to his Nephew, "doesn't look like will be going anywhere tonight". He paused noticing the curled up position that his Nephew was partaking in, kneeling down next to Will Phil lightly placed his hand on the man's shoulder, "Son you ok?".

Will silently shook his head his hand's gently wiping the tears away, his shoulders slumped as if a weight was on them.

"Will are you crying?" Phil asked worriedly settling himself down next to his Nephew. He received a shake of the head, although they both knew he was.

Will just sniffled turning his body away from his uncle, so his back was to the man. Heart dropping the man let out a depressed sigh, his body feeling suddenly very drained.

Phil's heart dropped at the sight of his Nephew, who hadn't seen him this vulnerable since Lou his father had come back into his life than right back out again. Scooting up behind the young man Phil wrapped his arms around Will, the young man seemed to stiffen at the man's touch.

"Now come on Will" Phil soothed "it's just me, it's alright son that's it" the man whispered as Will finally gave in, his body relaxing in his Uncles grip.

"M'orry Uncle Phil" Will mumbled quietly, "I ruined Thanksgiving for us, if only I wasn't such a screw up!".

"Now I don't want to hear none of that" Phil stated sternly, "you were just trying to help, you were trying to make my Thanksgiving better, so maybe this isn't the Thanksgiving I thought it was going to be, it's not about the food, it's about being with family. And even though were in a jail cell for the night, at least we got each other".

Will gazed up at his Uncle, tear stains on his face, a ghost of a smile crossed his lips as he slowly placed his head on his Uncle's chest. Sniffling looking much like a kid, Will cuddled as close to his uncle as he could get.

Taking his shirt off that was over the top of another one, Phil gently draped it on his Nephew. His hands lightly massages Will's scalp, hoping to sooth, and maybe lure the young man to sleep. His large arms enclosed around the young man, promising protection and warmth. The lawyer didn't know any of the other people in this cell, a feeling of protectiveness washed over him as his gaze landed on his dozing Nephew.

A peaceful look crossed Will's features soft snores emerging from his mouth, shifting himself more comfortably against the wall, Phil let himself get comfortable. It would be a long night, they had no more food, no blankets and had to sleep on the stone cold ground.

But he had his Nephew, and he was thankful for that.


End file.
